pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Reflector (Weapon)
|attribute = |released = 13.2.1 |lethality = 28 (max before 15.5.0) 32 (max, pre-15.1.0) 33 (Legacy) 65 (current max) |rateoffire = 67 |capacity = 8 |mobility pc = 50 |cost = 405 |Level required = 52 |reskinof = Laser Bouncer |theme = Futuristic themed |number = 293 }} This article describes a weapon. If you're looking for the gadget, see Reflector (Gadget). The Reflector is a Special weapon introduced in the 13.2.1 update. Appearance It is a yellow/red reskin of the Laser Bouncer. It has yellow and black details with red laser aura. Strategy It works exactly like its predecessor and it is capable of a one to two-shot kill. Tips *Use this weapon similar to the Laser Bouncer. *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *Use a high fire rate weapon with this, to compensate this weapon's mediocre fire rate. *Use a weapon with higher mobility such as the Dark Force Saber. *The shots from the weapon can ricochet two times off of objects. If you're skilled enough, you can just shoot the floor in hopes for the laser to ricochet into the enemy. *A skilled enough player could use this weapon at long ranges due to its low recoil. Counters *The weapon leaves the trace of the laser so follow the laser to track their location and use a high fire rate and high damage weapon to kill them. (e.g. Ultimatum). Do not attempt this if they are a 3-cat spammer. *Jump around to avoid being shot. Rocket jump if you cannot move around fast enough. *Avoid small spaces as its users will take advantage of its ricochet trait. *Using area damage weapons can easily mess up the user's aim. *This weapon does not have a spread or area damage, so you could try to counter this weapon by getting close to the user and using a shotgun, flamethrower or other high-damage weapons meant for close ranges. *If you know that enemies have this weapon, avoid small and short hallways, since they could easily hit you. *Highly skilled players could either snipe you or easily hit you in open areas, so make unusual patterns to decrease the chances of you getting hit by its lasers. *When engaging a player with the Reflector, be aware the enemy can hit you with the weapon's ricochet bouncing off walls. Try to keep the fight in an open area, which renders the ricochet feature useless. *3-cat spamming against the user works too. Recommended Maps *Silent School *Pool Party *Christmas Dinner Equipment Setups Have a long-range sniper weapon. The Alien Sniper Rifle and Laser Bow have a niche of a ricochet as well, making for a threatening combo in Silent School. Have a high mobility weapon. History Trivia * It is one of the exact re-skins in the 13.2.1 update, along with other weapon re-skins. The gun itself is based on the Laser Bouncer. They both oddly look like the Contact Beam from the Dead Space series due to its structure. * It is one of the few weapons that possess the ricochet function. ** The others are the Laser Bouncer, Alien Blaster, Alien Cannon, Alien Rifle, Alien Sniper Rifle, Laser Bow, Mini Alien Spaceship, Laser Cycler, Comet, Particle Accelerator, Ricochet Rifle, Alien Bouncer, Amazon's Sharp Ring, Meteor Shower (Weapon), Blinder, Dragon Cannon, Football Cannon, Sock Bomber, Toy Bomber, Adamant Bomber, and the Manticore. * This weapon is widely used in the 3 category spam technique. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Laser Category:Ricochet Category:Piercing Shot Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Single Shots Category:Remodel Category:Legendary